Goku vs The Flash
Goku vs The Flash.PNG|Gogeta46power V.1 The Flash vs Goku.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 G vs FL.jpg|Simbiothero Who Will Win? Goku The Flash Draw Preference? Dragon Ball DC Comics Same Description Dragon Ball Super vs DC Comics! Which one of these well known and respected fiction icons would take it in a fight to the Death! Will the power of gods beat the Speed Force, or will the Flash blitz his way to victory. This is Gogeta46power's 16th battle in Season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Heroes, they come in all shapes and sizes, some boast excellent power, some boast excellent speed. Nina: And today we are finding out which is truly superior, hella lot of power, or a hella lot of speed. Gogeta: Goku, the saiyan who reached god status. Nina: And Barry Allen, otherwise known as the Flash. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills too see who would win in a... Nina: DEATH BATTLE!!! Goku Gogeta: Horoic, justice, great, that perfectly explains the Dragon Ball character Goku, a fun loving man that is all against people destroying and attacking Earth. But before he was the Saiyan with the gods, he was just simply a baby on the planet known as Vegeta, that used to be the planet Tuffle until the Saiyans took it over because they were not nice people and loved the pain of others, and they also love the money they get from the planets they take over and sell because they are pirates. Nina: Yeah they like to "buy" and sell planets to the highest bidders, and the money is forwarded to the evil tyrant named Frieza, who had these planets just to be a complete dick. I swear these fictional villains are not even close to redeemable... at least he returns the check afterward, he would be a terrible person if that were not the case that he has a habit of destroying planets he is finished with. Gogeta: The same goes for Saiyans that take over said planets also like to blow them the fuck up. WHY WHO THE HELL CARES, THEY JUST DO! Anyfay Frieza overheard about the super warrior known as the Super Saiyan with the power to destroy him so he was scared as fuck. So fuck it and destroy the fucking planet, but before he did that he got off the best Shoryuken in fiction history, don't even debate it because King Vegeta got the shit knocked out of him with that one uppercut. Nina: Little did they know that another little Saiyan Pod was sent away from Vegeta to take over a little planet with weak and pathetic beings known as Earth. That one Saiyan in that pod is the man we know today as the legend Son Goku, but his name wasn't Goku, no it was Kakarot and was saying again, sent to take over the Earth, even a weak little Saiyan should be able to defeat a planet who's top tier beings are as weak as Hercule Satan, well maybe not but they are still pretty weak. Gogeta: Before he could be this terror on this planet, Goku hit his head as a baby, basically changing his personality in the best way for the Earth possible. He became a good little child that abided by all the rules, until one day he killed his caretaker, Grandpa Gohan, when he looked at the full moon and went all apeshit, literally turning into a giant ape and crushing him. After that Goku lived life normally and just liked life as it was, he was more than strong enoughto handle himself alone. Nina: After some training with straight up gods, he confronted the monster that destroyed his planet, Frieza and they fought and Goku was just getting his shit absolutely kicked in, until Frieza did the unthinkable... he killed Krillin, wait a minute everyone does that, that is not surprising for Frieza to do that, Krillin dies every other minute so why do we need to be so sad over it, he will come back. Gogeta: That day he was reknowned as the one that defeated the tyrant Frieza. Then Trunks did, then Goku did it again, and Frieza came back once more. Yeah this show seems to not have many recurring villains as they bring back Frieza albeit a good villain, just try to be more diverse on what villains you use jesus christ. But sure, bring him back, AND NOT ANOTHER FUCKING VILLAIN! Nina: After that Goku went on many adventures such as fighting a weird bug man and even a giant fat wad of gum. Yeah this show was a little bit on the weird side. Hell sometime later he even got his place in the realm of gods such as the one for Destruction and the one for being the one above all, otherwise known as lord Zeno. The one who destroyed 3 different universes at once just with being angry, but Goku is not anywhere near that level of power. Gogeta: But to be this so called god, he needs to be an excellent fighter and he is. Seeing as though he is able to keep up with great fighters such as Master Roshi. Someone who has fought for over a century and can keep up with him with one on one combat, even back then as a kid. He was tought by the old geezer after all. Thank goodness he is not a pervert when he was tought by Roshi. Nina: But the more he learned and honed his skill, the more powerful he became. He is the character of literally breaking limits and will strive to break those limits until those limits are broken. He is literally trying to break the limits of gods to be the most powerful being in the entire multiverse, too bad he is nowhere close to achieving that goal because if he were, he would be an extremely boring and forgettable character. Gogeta: To achieve these great feats he uses his inner energy to manisfest energy known as ki, he uses this said ki to perform many great attacks such as his normal ki blasts to shoot right out of his hands. He can conjur up normal ki blasts for quick and minimal damage, but he can charge for attacks that go much faster and are more powerful, but yeah he still needs to charge up the attacks and fire them for the more powerful ones. Nina: But to kick it into high gear and since this is an anime he needs some attacks he screams out loud such as his patented Kamehameha, a giant blue beam that he can use to completely destroy his opponents, threre are many variations of this attack that he uses but the most common is the main blue version goku uses to completely win. ''' Gogeta: There is also the Dragon Fist that spawns a mighty dragon to impale even the mighty Hirudegarn and one shot him. This attack also takes no charge up either. The Solar Flare is a blast of complete light energy to bling his enemies, when using this he can either use it to escape or to get an advantage in combat. But good job taking Tien's attack Goku, you definitely strived for originality with that because if you didn't then you would not have any good attacks at your disposal would you? '''Nina: He also can use the Instant Transmission, a move he can use to travel at instantaneous speeds, but he needs good focus for the move since he needs to think of the place he wants to go at anytime. It does also take a bit on energy to use so he can't overuse it. Another move at his disposal is the Destructo Disc, an attack he uses to cut his opponents, definitely not stolen by Krillin, actually it's Krillin who cares. Gogeta: But his most devatstating attack is the Spirit Bomb, an attack he uses that absorbs all nearby energy of people and plants, but the people have to willingly give up their energy, but when complete will completely end his enemies. He can also absorb the Spirit Bomb to gain a boost of power so great, he just impales his enemies with one punch, technically going all Saitama on their ass. Take that mr. ball busting Android wjho is also a redneck. Nina: But this being an anime, he can transform into other forms to greatly boost his powers. Like the Kaio Ken that the Kai of the North taught him, using it multiplies his power by how many times he has up, but unfortunately for Goku the overusage of this ability will completely destroy his body so he is very reluctant to use it but will if the situation is dire enough, but you know what we have to get through. All of the forms that have basically the same name each. Gogeta: The Flash Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles